


Непредвиденные обстоятельства

by Duches



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duches/pseuds/Duches
Summary: Джим Кирк был ужасно обрадован, когда узнал, что полетит на конференцию в компании отца и своих друзей. Кто же знал, что это обернется таким... приключением. Мама была очень недовольна.





	

**Author's Note:**

> kid-фик, со всеми вытекающими! Если принять во внимание возраст некоторых персонажей, то и вовсе teen-фик. Вулкан не взорван, все (подчеркиваю – все) родители живы, никто не соответствует своему канонному возрасту; все хорошие, кроме клингонов, конечно!

_– Как пишется «непредвиденное обстоятельство»?  
– Я таких слов не пишу.  
Терри Пратчетт "К оружию! К оружию!_

 

Знаете, когда вам тринадцать и вы летите на корабле почти на другой конец квадранта, чтобы принять участие в «конференции юных ученых» (что поделать, если слово «школьник» в некоторых культурах носит слегка уничижительный характер), то меньше всего вас волнуют наставления мамы. «Слушайся старших, не забывай обедать, не пей газировку, одевайся тепло, бла-бла-бла...» Джим Кирк знал это все наизусть, но стоял смирно и кивал головой в нужных местах, потому что, во-первых, это была мама, которую он очень любил, а во-вторых, его мама была настолько крута, что однажды надрала задницу ромуланцам, так что спорить с ней мог только идиот. А Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, тринадцати лет отроду, победитель земной олимпиады по астрофизике, идиотом не был.

– И, пожалуйста, не пей газировку. Никакую. Вообще никакую. Даже гипоаллергенную с Цети Четыре.

– Да, мама.

– Джордж, проследи!

– Да, дорогая.

– Не забывай обедать! Как нормальный ребенок!

– Да, мама.

– Джордж, проконтролируй, пожалуйста.

– Да, дорогая.

– Слушайся отца. Он плохого не посоветует!

– Спасибо, дорогая.

– Джордж, помолчи! – светловолосый гигант попытался спрятать улыбку. Джим не выдержал и хихикнул. Мама кинула на него гневный взгляд.

– Ничего смешного в этом нет. Капитан...

– ...первый после Бога – хором проскандировали отец и сын.  
Вайнона махнула рукой:

– Балбесы. Джордж, проследи!

– Конечно, дорогая. Я прослежу, чтобы он слушался капитана.

Вайнона подозрительно посмотрела на мужа, не обнаружив ничего подозрительного, кроме излишне внимательного выражения на лице, и перевела взгляд на младшего Кирка. Тот, как и положено младшему по званию, безмолвно и почтительно ел глазами начальство, то есть ее. Определенно что-то было не так.

– Да, – сказала она медленно, – проследи. – Где-то она явно прокололась, но пока не поняла где. Вайнона чуть не расплакалась: чертова беременность, чертовы гормоны. Все это было так некстати! Сын с мужем улетали, оставляя ее на семейной ферме, хотя она вполне бы могла совмещать служебные обязанности и личную жизнь. Тем более миссия не предполагала никаких опасностей.

Но неделю назад Джордж ласково погладил ее по животу и попросил остаться:

– Пойми, милая, беременный начальник службы безопасности – это слишком...

– Смешно? – яростно прищурилась Вайнона.

– Сексуально, – не моргнув глазом соврал Джордж (то есть, Вайнона подумала, что соврал. Какая сексуальность – она была похожа на бегемота, на компактного, карликового бегемота). – Мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы ты имела дело с целой толпой гиперактивных подростков, у которых на уме только секс, ну, и еще немного астрофизики.

– Они дети!

– Они стадо неуправляемых сехлатов, – хмыкнул муж. – Затопчут и не заметят.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что наш Джим уже думает о сексе? – голос Вайноны взлетел на октаву. Джордж Кирк, герой Галактики, победитель ромуланцев, капитан USS «Кельвин», страдальчески вздохнул и поцеловал ее…

На этом месте ее воспоминания о разговоре недельной давности дали сбой. Она поняла где прокололась.

– Капитана, значит, слушаться... – зловеще проговорила Вайнона. – Капитана.  
Первым раскололся Джим: он засмеялся; потом и Джордж не выдержал и тоже расхохотался. Она хлестнула его кухонным полотенцем, которое держала в руках, и повернулась к младшему. Джим попятился. Не зря папа называл маму «полтора метра ярости и азарта». Легендарный командир космического десанта, героиня последней войны: ее голофото со штурмовым фазером на плече обошло все земные издания.  
Мама нахмурила брови и, держа наготове полотенце, поманила Джима пальцем.

– Не-а, – мотнул он головой и спрятался за отца. – Мама, я тебя очень люблю, – выкрикнул он из-за отцовской спины.

– Мамина шестерка, – добродушно проворчал Джордж и еще раз огреб полотенцем. В ответ он двумя руками обнял свою брыкающуюся жену и звонко чмокнул прямо в макушку. – С нами все будет хорошо. Мы скоро вернемся. Ти Джей Маккой сказал мне, что твой срок подойдет через три недели. Мы обязательно будем. Что с нами может случиться?!

 

В восьмом доке было шумно. Очень шумно. Джим вопросительно глянул на отца и, дождавшись его согласного кивка, нырнул прямо в толпу. С кем-то из делегатов он был знаком – встречался на олимпиадах, – кого-то видел впервые. Через пару минут он наткнулся на Монтгомери Скотта. Скотти, своим круглым лицом, невысоким ростом, носом-кнопкой и шапкой с помпоном, напоминал скорее гнома-переростка без бороды, а не подростка, за право обучать которого боролись МИТ, КалТех, Академия ЗФ и еще парочка университетов. Их совместный проект, теоретически обосновывающий возможность трансварпного перемещения, должен был стать лучшим моментом конференции, по скромному мнению Джима.

– Чао, чувак! – махнул ему Скотти.

– Бро! – радостно заорал Джим. – Где ты взял такую звезданутую шапку?

– Нравится? – спросил Скотти и, приподняв шапку за помпон, покрутился вокруг своей оси.

– Хайпово, – оценил Джим.

– Из Италии, – похвастался Скотти, – с мамой там были, на свадьбе очередной кузины.

– А-а-а, – понимающе протянул Джим, – вот откуда «чао». Кого еще из наших видел?

– Боунз мелькал.

– Да ладно, – не поверил Джим, – а он с чем едет?

– Ксено.... чего-то там – сам у него спроси... Я только про ксено запомнил.

– Ксенофилия, – заржал Джим в голос и тут же оглянулся; не хватало, чтобы отец это услышал. У него, конечно, клевый папа, но зачем испытывать пределы его терпения?

– Ты только Боунзу это не скажи... вкатит гипо – и будешь потом ходить весь перекошенный.

– Что не сказать мне? – Маккой, как всегда, появился неожиданно, целеустремленно таща на буксире деда Ти Джея.

Все друзья Маккоя его деда обожали. Он был очень смешливым, всегда был готов угостить холодным чаем и персиковым пирогом, собирал модели поездов и никогда не мешал мальчишкам купаться до посинения в пруду около своего дома. Говорили, что в молодости он был военным хирургом и однажды целых два дня держал оборону, оберегая раненых, в одном из локальных конфликтов квадранта. Глядя на невысокого кругленького Ти Джея в это было трудно поверить, но Кирк верил. Однажды, когда он спросил у мамы правда ли все то, что говорят о дедушке Маккоя, та улыбнулась и сказала:

– Помнишь мой шрам на спине? – Джим помнил – страшный цветок из светлых полосок шрамов на левом плече. – Если бы не мистер Маккой, меня бы не было.  
Джим побледнел и схватился за мамину руку. Он тогда был совсем маленький, лет восемь, не больше.

– Но, ма... – сказал он.

– Ти Джей Маккой – торжественно сказала Вайнона, – лучший врач, которого я знаю и самый храбрый человек. Когда нас окружили ромуланцы, он достал откуда-то старый пистолет – сказал, что это его деда. У него было две обоймы. 16 выстрелов. Он стрелял очень точно, все-таки он врач и хорошо знает анатомию. Двенадцать выстрелов. Оставалось четыре. И нас было четверо. Никто из нас не хотел в плен к ромуланцам.

– Что было потом, мама? – Джим вцепился в нее и никак не хотел выпускать.

– А потом на нас свалился космодесант и твой папа.

Джим облегченно вздохнул. С тех пор к Ти Джею Маккою он относился почти благоговейно.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Маккой, – степенно кивнул Джим, – пришли проводить внука?

– Скорее, он меня сюда привел, – хмыкнул Ти Джей. – Наверное, желает выдать последние наставления.

Маккой-младший закатил глаза.

– Ну, хватит, дед. Я всего лишь попросил следить за давлением, принимать витамины и не есть жирную пищу.

– Мальчик мой, – миролюбиво сказал Ти Джей, – я, конечно, понимаю, что ты уже закончил первую ступень обучения в медицинской школе, но тебе всего шестнадцать, а мне шестьдесят четыре.

– Медицина за последние тридцать лет шагнула далеко вперед, – волнуясь, начал Леонард, но старший Маккой прихлопнул очередную сентенцию, крепко обняв внука.

– Иди уже к своим и хорошо прочитай доклад, про эту свою, ксенофилию, – подмигнул Ти Джей и поспешил скрыться в толпе, пока внук возмущенно хватал ртом воздух.  
Скотти и Джим давились хохотом. Маккой обернулся к ним, обозрел красные от натуги лица и только махнул рукой:

– Сволочи! – услышав в ответ лишь громовой хохот, не выдержал и рассмеялся сам. – Ладно, постарайтесь ни во что не вляпаться тут, а я пойду отмечусь, что прибыл.

– Во что мы можем вляпаться, это же док! – возмущенно выдал Кирк.

– Ты, Джим, можешь вляпаться во что угодно и где угодно, – безжалостно отрезал Маккой.

– Нет, ну ты слышал, – забубнил Джим, оборачиваясь к Скотти, – я могу вляпаться во что угодно. Я?! А как сам в прошлом году умудрился заблудиться со своей Джоанной в трех соснах, так это, значит, нормально. Ну, зашибись!

Тут Джима подергали снизу, он опустил глаза. Внизу стоял кучерявый мелкий пацан и целеустремленно пытался отодрать кусок его майки.

– Хай, – сказал пацан и помахал ладошкой. – Можете поднять меня повыше, я потерялся?

– Ну, зашибись, – растерянно повторил Кирк, – а ты кто?

– Павел Чехов.

– И ты-ы-ы-ы? – вопросительно протянул Скотти.

– И я лечу на конференцию юных ученых с докладом, – тут же уточнил Павел.

– Влияние конструктора «Лего» на конструктивные особенности кораблей класса «Конституция»? – тут же сострил Скотти.

– Нет, «Программирование расчетов подпространственных переходов в пятимерном пространстве», – припечатал Чехов и показал язык.

– Постой, – сказал Скотти и схватил пацана за плечи, – ты – Павел Чехов?

– Ага, – подтвердил пацан и улыбнулся, демонстрируя прискорбное отсутствие одного из верхних зубов.

– Я думал, ты старше, – сказал Скотти, завороженно созерцая щербатую улыбку.

– А я младше, – нахально заявил Чехов, вывернулся из рук Скотти и снова подергал Кирка за майку. – Так поднимешь или нет?

– Подниму, конечно, – вздохнул Кирк и присел, принимая мелкого Чехова на плечи. Тот с удобством оседлал его шею и требовательно постучал по макушке:

– Поехалииии!

– Вот я сейчас кому-нибудь поеду, по шее, – пробурчал Кирк, но послушно поднялся.  
Павел примирительно погладил его голове и только хотел что-то сказать, как чуть поодаль послышался женский крик:

– Паша-а-а!

К ним подлетела светловолосая молодая девушка, стащила Чехова с чужой шеи и тут же начала ему выговаривать, не давая вставить ни слова:

– Я так и знала, что ты потеряешься, так и знала. Как только зашли, я тебе сразу сказала: «Павел, держись за меня!» А ты? Как обычно рванул куда глаза глядят...

– Не куда глаза глядят, – решительно перебил Павел, – а искать Кирка и Скотта. Мне с ними надо кое-что обсудить.

– Слушайте, дамочка, – решительно вмешался Скотти, но его никто не слушал.

– Тебе с ними на «Кельвине» лететь еще неделю. Наобсуждаетесь. А мы с папой...

– С кем? – вырвалось у Джима.

– С его отцом, – слегка надменно уточнила девушка.

– Простите, а вы тогда ему кто? – не отставал Кирк.

– А я ему мама, – отрезала девушка и, внимательно осмотрев Джима, уточнила подозрительным голосом, – а вы-то кто?

– Джеймс Тиберий Кирк и Монтгомери Скотт – отрапортовал Джим.

Девушка расцвела неожиданной улыбкой.

– Ну, вот все прекрасно и устроилось! Паша, ты нашел кого хотел. Сейчас еще найдем папу, и мне пора.

Папой оказался высокий нескладный молодой человек, который забрался на невесть откуда взявшийся в доке стул и обозревал окрестности, приложив ладонь козырьком ко лбу.

– Вот вы где! – радостно возвестил он, увидев жену и сына. – Иду к вам!

– Андрей, – строго сказала мама Павла. – Андрей, где ты ходишь. Мы с Павлом и мальчиками тебя потеряли.

– С какими мальчиками?

– Вот с этими самыми мальчиками, – девушка ткнула в них пальцем. – Это Джеймс чего-то там Кирк и Монтгомери Скотт.

– А-а-а-а, – понятливо пробасил Андрей Чехов, – это о вас все время говорит мой сын. Он ваш большой фанат!

– Папа! – еле слышно, но очень отчаянно прошипел покрасневший Чехов. – Папа, веди себя прилично! И маме скажи!

Мама Чехова, не обратив никакого внимания на отчаянное шипение сына, продолжала:

– Мальчики любезно согласились присмотреть за Пашей.

– МЫ согласились? – вырвалось у Кирка.

– А что, нет? – уточнил у него Андрей Чехов.

Павел умоляюще вцепился в руку Джима. Тот вздохнул: флирт с девчонками, на который он возлагал столько надежд, кажется, накрылся медным тазом. Сколько можно тренироваться целоваться на помидорах! С другой стороны – подпространственные переходы, эластичный возврат, программирование. Тоже будет, чем заняться. Так что он решительно кивнул:

– Присмотрим, конечно, миссис Чехов.

– Просто Лара, – улыбнулась та.

– Лара, – зачарованно проговорил Скотти, – какое красивое имя.

Джим чуть не застонал. Черт побери, Скотти в очередной раз втюрился. И надо же, как неудачно. В маму Чехова! Молодец! Он ткнул Скотти кулаком в бок, надеясь, что хоть это сотрет с его лица улыбку одержимого идиота. Помогло не очень. Монтгомери Скотт продолжал пялится на чужую жену и мать.

К счастью для Джима, в этот момент вернулся Маккой, тащивший за собой Ухуру и какого-то азиата.

– Смотрите, кого я встретил! Нийота тоже летит!

Джим фыркнул. О том, что Нийота Ухура будет выступать на конференции, он знал еще месяц назад. В отличие от Маккоя он тщательно изучил программу всех секций конференции. Ухура была звездой школы и будущим гениальным лингвистом. Впрочем, в их школе училось много гениев, но Нийота еще была и общепризнанной красавицей. Как раз под стать Джиму Кирку. Беда была в том, что именно его она своим бойфрендом не видела. И ясно дала это понять. Несколько раз подряд. Иногда очень болезненных раз. Но Джим не терял надежды. Так что он пригладил непослушные волосы и выдал лучшую из своих ослепительных улыбок:

– Привет, Нийота!

– Привет, Джим, – небрежно кивнула она ему.

Повисло неловкое молчание, которое прервал незнакомый Джиму японец.

– Это кто? – кивнул он на замершего в любовном томлении Монтгомери.

– Это Скотти, – представил друга Джим.

– Он у вас что, идиот? – поинтересовался японец.

Джим завелся с полоборота.

– Почему сразу идиот? Просто влюбился.

– А-а-а, – незнакомый мальчишка покачал головой, – сочувствую!

– Ему что ли?

– Вам, – припечатал тот, – когда у меня кузен влюбился, я месяц от него прятался, не мог ни смотреть на него, ни слушать. Такой придурок стал!

– Ну, у этого скоро пройдет, – уверенно пообещал Кирк, – он по десять раз за месяц влюбляется.

– Какой ветреный мальчик, – удивилась Лара Чехова, а Андрей Чехов вслух не сказал ничего, только подмигнул Джиму Кирку и прошептал тому прямо в ухо:

– Вот я также смотрел, когда она пришла к нам в школу, в выпускной класс. Выглядел клиническим идиотом.

– А потом? – таким же таинственным шепотом поинтересовался Джим.

– А потом мы закончили школу, и я сразу на ней женился, – гордо сообщил Андрей.  
– Круто, мистер Чехов, – сообщил Джим и протянул тому раскрытую ладонь. Андрей Чехов хлопнул по ней своей ладонью, и они улыбнулись друг другу, как заговорщики.

– За Пашкой присмотрите все-таки, – попросил счастливый муж и отец. – Он нормальный пацан, не ноет и не капризничает.

– Конечно, мистер Чехов.

– Просто Андрей.

– Андрей, – повторил Джим.

Родители расцеловали Павла, несмотря на его отчаянное сопротивление, попрощались со всеми и почти мгновенно исчезли.

– Куда это они? – жалобно спросил Скотти, глядя вслед своей несостоявшейся любви.

– В лабораторию, – охотно пояснил Павел, – они микробиологи. Надолго от опытов не отрываются.

– А ты как же? – сердобольно поинтересовалась Ухура и получила совершенно неожиданный ответ:

– А я космофизик, мне пробирки не нужны.

Ответить Ухуре было нечего, и она переключила свое внимание на других.

– Это Хикару Сулу, – представила она, – он чемпион Японии по фехтованию среди юниоров.

– На конференции будет спортивная секция? – удивился наконец-то отошедший от любовного угара Скотти.

– Будет, – подтвердил Джим, – ты бы хоть иногда заглядывал дальше оглавления в информационных брошюрах.

– А зачем? – простодушно спросил Скотти. – У меня же есть ты.

Джим только закатил глаза.

– Сасно!

Хикару заржал:

– Да, народ, скучно мне не будет.

– Давай с нами, – предложил Джим. – Папа... – и тут же осекся. О том, что его отец – капитан USS «Кельвин», он распространятся не хотел. Ну, мало ли в Айове Кирков, вполне себе распространенная фамилия. – Ну, в общем, я знаю, что расселять будут в каютах по шесть человек. Смотрите, нас уже пятеро – я, Боунз, Хикару, Чехов и Скотти.

– Он меня идиотом назвал, – прищурился Скотти.

– Ну, бро, для тебя еще не все потеряно, – хлопнул его по плечу Сулу, – раз ты в таком состоянии слышишь, что о тебе говорят.

– Я всегда слышу, что обо мне говорят, – задрал нос Скотти. – Кончай ржать!

– Значит договорились! – проговорил Кирк – Пойдемте, скоро будет объявлено общее построение.

Он хотел было предложить Ухуре руку, но та уже взяла Чехова за руку и пошла вперед.

В этот момент в доке раздалось громкое:

– Провожающие и все, у кого нет пропуска в зону посадки, пожалуйста, покиньте восьмой док. Повторяю...

Поднялась бестолковая суматоха, которая всегда возникает при отъезде куда-нибудь большого количества народа. Мама, папы, бабушки, дедушки, дяди, тети, кузены, кузины, – все они старались высказать свои наставления и пожелания в последнюю минуту, как будто все дети и подростки, собравшиеся здесь, собирались как минимум на войну с клингонами, а не научную конференцию.

Юные дарования отпихивались от наставлений как могли, но выходило откровенно плохо. Наконец все посторонние были выдворены из дока, и на небольшое возвышение поднялся капитан USS «Кельвин» Джордж Кирк:

– Я хочу поприветствовать вас всех перед началом нашего удивительного путешествия к Омикрон Дельта III. Те десять дней, что мы проведем с вами в дороге будут наполнены удивительными открытиями, новыми встречами, творческими и научными изысканиями. Вы – будущее нашей Вселенной. Через несколько лет именно вы будете определять пути развития Федерации, смело пойдете туда, где не ступала нога человека или представителя иной расы. Добро пожаловать на USS «Кельвин»!

Джим ревниво огляделся. Вокруг орали, хлопали в ладоши, свистели и оставалось только удивляться, что стены дока еще не рухнули от таких бурного выражения эмоций.  
– Он крутой! – проорал ему Хикару прямо в ухо.

Джим неопределенно мотнул головой.

– Да ты что, – не унимался Сулу, – это ж, Джордж Кирк. Герой Галактики. Про него даже кино сняли.

Джим поморщился. Этот голофильм родители воспринимали как фантастическую комедию с персонажами, которые, по какому-то совершенно невероятному совпадению, носили их имена.

Джордж Кирк поднял руку и док стих.

– В пути на Омикрон Дельта запланированы несколько остановок: мы заберем делегацию с Вулкана, потом полетим к Андории, где вам явно понадобится одежда потеплее... Там тоже нас будут ждать участники конференции. Кроме того, руководство Звездного флота запланировало для вас две высадки на крупные планеты класса «М», где вы сможете в полной мере применить свои навыки, знания и умения.

Док взорвался! Две высадки на планеты, где никто из них не бывал раньше! Кто из мальчишек и девчонок не мечтал об этом?! В восьмом доке таких дураков точно не было.

Джордж Кирк уступил место на возвышении женщине-лейтенанту. Та поправила сложную прическу из плетеных кос и звонким голосом представилась:

– Я лейтенант Дженис Рэнд. На протяжении всего пути именно я буду связующим звеном между вами и капитаном. Считайте меня предпоследней инстанцией. Со всеми вопросами, проблемами и заботами обращайтесь ко мне или к членам моего штаба, – она кивнула на стоящую поодаль от нее группу энсинов и старшин с кучей паддов в руках. – Именно мы будем заниматься вашим расселением.

Когда через четверть часа. вся их компания наконец-то протолкалась к одному из столов регистрации, Джиму со вздохом пришлось признать, что удача сегодня не на его стороне. За столом сидела сама лейтенант Рэнд.

– О-о-о, Джим! – обрадовалась она. – Как твои дела? Как мама?

– Здравствуйте, тетя Дженис, – обреченно проговорил Джим. – Дела – отлично. Мама – хорошо.

– Рада слышать, – подмигнула ему та, в ответ. – Приятно сознавать, что скоро станешь старшим братом в семье?

Джим закатил глаза, шутки подобного толка он выслушивал почти полгода, как раз с того самого момента, когда стало известно, что мама беременна.

– Клево, – пробормотал он и растянул губы в улыбке.

– Тебе, наверное, все надоели с такими подколами, – проницательно заметила Дженис Рэнд. – Ну, не дуйся. Взамен я абсолютно добровольно и неподкупно интересуюсь: с кем тебя поселить?

Джим приободрился. Все-таки лейтенант Рэнд была классной теткой. В детстве она дарила ему модели спортивных мотоциклов, а вот сейчас была готова поселить вместе всю их гоп-компанию. Ради такого можно и стерпеть неудачную шутку.

– Вот, – Джим махнул рукой, – мы все здесь.

Дженис Рэнд оглядела их смеющимися глазами:

– Милая, – обратилась она к Ухуре, – прости, но с ними я тебя поселить не могу. И, поверь, даже если бы могла, то не поселила бы. – Ухура дернула головой, очевидно собираясь возразить, на столь вопиющее проявление мизогинии, но Рэнд продолжила заговорщическим тоном: – это же мальчишки, они везде разбрасывают свои носки, свои пахучие носки... – и поиграла бровями. Нийота тут же растеряла весь свой боевой пыл.

– Напротив есть совершенно замечательная и уютная каюта на трех человек. Пойдешь?

– Конечно, – Ухура наконец обрела голос.

– Прекрасно! – обрадовалась лейтенант Рэнд и посмотрела на остальных, – теперь с вами. – Кирк, Сулу, Чехов, Скотти и Маккой вытянулись по стойке смирно. – Будете жить в шестиместной каюте на палубе S.

– Нас пятеро, – пискнул Скотти. Скорее всего, он хотел солидно пробасить, но недавно у него начал ломаться голос и Джим немало веселился, наблюдая, как тот дает петуха в самых неожиданных ситуациях.

Лейтенант Рэнд окинула их скептичным взглядом:

– Вижу! Мальчик тоже с вами? – она указала на Чехова.

– С нами, тетя Дженис, – согласно кивнул Джим и взял Павла за руку. Тот вцепился в него, словно детеныш коалы в ветку родного эвкалипта.

– Хорошо, – протянула Рэнд. – Смотрите, не обижайте его. Вот вам коды от вашей каюты.

Джим прокашлялся:

– А кто... а кто будет нашим соседом?

– Тебе понравится, – подмигнула ему лейтенант Рэнд и махнула рукой: – Все! Идите-идите, некогда мне тут с вами одними возиться.

– А наши вещи?

В ответ Дженис Рэнд закатила глаза и ткнула пальцем куда-то вверх. Над ней сияло световое табло с бегущей строкой: «Все личные вещи участников конференции будут доставлены им после расселения».

 

Каюта была не очень большая. По меркам Джима, знающего, какого размера капитанские апартаменты, так и вовсе маленькая. Тут еле помещались три двухъярусные кровати, один стол и несколько стульев. Все места для хранения были спрятаны за переборками. Джим прикинул: наверняка, каюта кого-то из энсинов. Но для остальных это точно была лучшая каюта на свете. Еще бы – это же каюта на корабле класса «Конституция».

Почти каждый из них когда-то летал суб-орбитальными кораблями из одной точки Земли в другую, но это было совершенно не то. Глубокий космос, путешествие на другой край квадранта на флагмане Звездного Флота. О, это должно было стать настоящим приключением.

С помощью щенячьих глазок, обаятельного напора и небольшого шантажа Павел Чехов выбил себе место на верхнем ярусе койки.

– Ты оттуда свалишься, мелкий! – безнадежно пробубнил Скотти и стал устраиваться внизу.

Паша, уже оккупировавший верхний ярус, радостно показал ему язык, схлопотал подзатыльник, но ничуть не обиделся. Обижаться смысла не было, вокруг было слишком много всего интересного, и ему сверху было все-все видно. Вот Лео Маккой аккуратно задвигает под кровать медицинский чемоданчик, а Сулу, взметнувшись наверх, прикидывает, где расположить свою шпагу. И только Джим Кирк спокойно сидит у стола и что-то смотрит в падде, быстро пролистывая страницы.

– Джим, а Джим, – позвал Павел.

– Чего тебе, мелкий?

– Джим, а нас скоро кормить будут? Очень есть хочется, – жалобно проныл Чехов.  
Кирк махнул рукой:

– Там репликатор. Выбери себе что-нибудь. Что-то существенное вряд ли получишь, мы обязаны отмечаться в столовой, но какой-нибудь перекус обязательно найдется.

Павел кубарем скатился сверху.

– Так, что тут есть? – пропел он и принялся стучать по кнопкам.

– Помощь нужна? – лениво поинтересовался Скотти, развалившийся на нижней полке.

– Не-а, что я маленький?!

Скотти только хмыкнул.

– Ага! Вот! Яблоки! Кто будет яблоко?

– Я! – незамедлительно отозвался Джим. – Красное и большое!

– И я, – махнул рукой Скотти.

– И мне, пожалуйста, – раздался незнакомый голос. Все повернулись – у двери стоял высокий, бледный подросток с острыми ушами. Повисло молчание, которое нарушил Джим.

– Обалдец! – присвистнул он.

– Боюсь я вас не понимаю, – новенький не торопился входить.

– Да что тут понимать! Народ, с нами летит вулканец! – торжественно объявил Кирк.  
Боунз закатил глаза и проворчал что-то типа «яещенепроходиланатомиювулканцевнадеюсьоннезаболеет», Сулу отсалютовал воображаемой шпагой, Скотти с интересом уставился на прибывшего, а Павел, не оборачиваясь, деловито спросил:

– Тебе красное яблоко или зеленое?

– Зеленое, пожалуйста.

– Пожалуйста, – и Павел щедрым жестом протянул большое зеленое яблоко.  
Вулканец поколебался, но потом все-таки сделал шаг внутрь каюты, взял яблоко и вопросительно поглядел вокруг. Джим хохотнул:

– Парень, у нас тут по-простому, без церемоний!

– Боюсь, я вас не понимаю, – чего-чего, а вот чопорности их новому соседу было не занимать.

– Придется грызть так, – пояснил Джим. – Вряд ли здесь найдутся вилка, нож или что там тебе еще может понадобиться.

Вулканец с сомнением посмотрел на фрукт у себя в руке и нахмурился.

– Не тушуйся, – хохотнул Скотти со своего места, – здесь все свои.

– Боюсь... – опять начал вулканец.

– А ты не бойся... – на этот раз голос подал Сулу.

– Я хотел сказать, что не испытываю страха перед вами, как перед отдельными индивидуумами и как перед организованной группой. Вулканцы в три раза сильнее людей.

Повисла немного напряженная тишина. Сулу свесился сверху, так внимательно разглядывая вулканца, будто прикидывал, куда будет колоть шпагой в первую очередь. Скотти приподнялся на локтях, пытаясь поподробнее рассмотреть, кто это там такой дерзкий. Павел нахмурился, а Боунз весь подобрался, словно перед прыжком, одновременно пытаясь ногой выудить свой чемоданчик из-под кровати. И только Джим восхищенно улыбнулся:

– Звездишь!

Остроухий надменно выпрямился, хотя, по мнению Кирка, выпрямляться уже было некуда, и вздернул бровь:

– Вулканцы не лгут.

– Ага! А еще они не спят, не отправляют естественные надобности, не едят, не дышат и совершенно не знают молодежный сленг!

Скотти показалось, что их вулканский незнакомец стал немного отдавать в зеленцу, как незрелый фрукт.

– Извините, – раздался голос Павла, – извините, мне кажется, мы это... ну, как оно... мама говорит... а вот... мне кажется, мы неправильно начали. Это Джеймс Кирк – он у нас главный. Он сын капитана и сам будущий капитан.

Джим поперхнулся яблоком, которое все-таки вручил ему Чехов.

– От-откуда ты знаешь?

Вместо Паши отозвался Сулу:

– Про отца или про будущее капитанство? Ну, про отца это как бы и не такой большой секрет. Кто захотел – тот узнал.

– А ты, значит, захотел? – прищурился Джим.

– Я – умный, – в тон ему ответил Сулу.

– Мальчики, – сказал очень специальным голосом Паша и опять состроил свои лучшие щенячьи глазки, – не ссорьтесь. Мы еще не все представились, – и он продолжил. – Там наверху Хикару Сулу, он чемпион по шпагам и вообще... Вот здесь моя кровать, там внизу Скотти – он написал доклад вместе с Джимом. Они говорят, что их доклад будет самым крутым на конференции.

– Думаю, что так оно и есть, я читал тезисы, – вдруг серьезно кивнул вулканец. – Простите, что не представился сразу. Меня зовут Спок. Я сын посла Сарека и леди Аманды Грейсон.

– А про доктора, конечно, все забыли, – саркастично заявил Боунз. – Я Леонард Маккой...

– Будущий врач и будущее светило медицинской науки, – закончил за него Джим. – Добро пожаловать, Спок, сын Сарека.

– Можете звать меня просто Спок, – уточнил вулканец, немного помолчал и добавил. – Я хочу вас предупредить, что вулканцы – контактные телепаты. Поэтому не инициируйте со мной тактильного контакта без предупреждения.

Вообще Спок оказался нормальным парнем. Не без придури, конечно, но в общем и целом – нормальным. Именно так Джим и сказал маме, когда вышел с ней на связь. После ужина он с паддом в руках удрал на голопалубу, чтобы поговорить с мамой без помех. Да, ему было тринадцать, уже почти четырнадцать, он терпеть не мог всякие обнимашки и ненужные нежности, но это же была его мама, и она ждала ребенка. Одна. На бескрайних просторах Айовы.

Примерно так он и заявил Вайноне, когда она появилась на экране падда. В ответ мама расхохоталась и смеялась еще минут пять, утирая слезы. Джиму пришлось несколько раз напомнить себе, что он любит свою маму и ее чувство юмора, но и его терпению пришел конец:

– Мама, – отчаянно воззвал он. – Мам, ну, у меня времени не так много, ну, заканчивай же... сколько можно....

Вайнона с трудом заставила себя успокоиться. Положительно, ее сын, этот ужасный балбес с эмоциональным диапазоном сосновой доски, мог быть самым трогательным и самым умилительным ребенком во вселенной. Даже несмотря на то, что ему на днях исполнялось четырнадцать.

– Прости, – без малейшего проблеска стыда в голосе проговорила наконец Вайнона. – Просто... бескрайние равнины Айовы с неведомыми опасностями, подстерегающими несчастную беременную женщину, это, правда, очень-очень смешно.

– Обхохочешься, – проворчал Джим. – Я, конечно, понимаю, что ты против сехлата можешь выйти с голыми руками и победить. Но давай обойдемся без экстрима.

– Давай, – с энтузиазмом согласилась Вайнона. – Как у тебя дела?

– Нормуль, – отрапортовал Джим, – живем вместе со Скотти и Боунзом.У нас еще Сулу, он японец и чемпион по шпаге и мелкий Чехов, мы пообещали за ним присмотреть.

– Мы? – подняла брови мама.

– Ну, я, – нехотя уточнил Джим. – Считай это тренировкой перед появлением брата.

– У тебя может быть сестра.

Джим поморщился:

– Ма, ну, я же просил – не надо экстрима.

Вайнона благоразумно ушла от темы:

– А что, ваш Чехов такой мелкий?

– Ну, не совсем, но очень шебутной. И, говорят, гений.

– Да вы там все гении, – отмахнулась Вайнона.

– А еще у нас есть вулканец! – Джим чуть не забыл сообщить самую главную новость.

– Да ладно?! – удивленно всплеснула руками Вайнона, отреагировав именно так, как нужно. Вот именно за это Джим Кирк и любил свою маму. За то, что она была самой крутой матерью на свете. – Давай рассказывай.

И Джим начал рассказывать, жестикулируя, тараща глаза и делая все, чтобы донести до Вайноны Кирк весь тот спектр противоречивых эмоций, что вызывал в нем Спок.

 

За те несколько дней, что они находились на USS «Кельвин», Джим еще не видел отца. Они переписывались в приватном чате корабельной сети, но встретиться никак не получалось. Корабль и куча детей и подростков не оставляли Джорджу пространства для маневра.

Джим мужественно терпел. Конечно, он мог подойти к дежурному, назваться, и тот сразу же проводил бы его к отцу, но было в этом что-то читерское, по мнению младшего Кирка.

Так что он приходил вечерами на голопалубу, включал падд и очень долго разговаривал с матерью, объясняя это тем, что «мам, тебе же ужасно скучно там одной без нас».

Вайнона соглашалась и вела длинные, задушевные разговоры, пока однажды, после того, как Джим, установив падд на подставку, махал перед ним руками, пытаясь изобразить, как именно познакомились и тут же поспорили Спок и Ухура, не услышал тихий смех. Он обернулся:

– Па?! – и тут же кинулся к отцу, повис на нем, словно ему было пять лет, а не почти четырнадцать, и задышал ему прямо под мышку.

– Привет, младший! – Джордж Кирк так крепко стиснул его в объятиях, что кости затрещали.

Вайнона с нежностью смотрела в экран падда, где обнимались двое ее самых любимых людей на свете. «Боги космоса, если вы есть, берегите моих мальчиков!» – подумала она, но вслух ничего не сказала.

– Пап, как ты узнал, что я здесь?

– Ну, я все-таки капитан и обязан знать все, что происходит на моем корабле.

– Эй, народ, вы там про меня не забыли? – подала голос Вайнона.

Вообще, если бы Джим Кирк знал, что это будет последний раз, когда они общались втроем, то он, наверное, сказал бы маме что-нибудь очень-очень хорошее, пусть даже это прозвучало бы сопливо. Например, «я тебя очень-очень люблю, мам», «береги себя» и даже ужасное «мамулечка» тоже бы сказал. Но он не знал, что так будет, и поэтому просто обрадовался, когда отец сказал, что смог освободить немного времени и завтра спустится на планету вместе с их компанией.

 

Омега-Эридан III, планета класса М, была изучена, описана и внесена в информационный банк Федерации как безопасное место. На планете была построена полностью автоматизированная база с передатчиком дальней связи, небольшим запасом дилития и прочими вещами, которые могут понадобиться экипажам звездолетов Федерации. Некоторое время назад в штаб ЗФ поступил сигнал о попытке взлома базы, но камеры наблюдения, ведущие запись, не показали ничего серьезного, кроме недолгих помех.

Агрессивной флоры и фауны на планете не наблюдалось. Джордж Кирк хотел лично удостовериться в сохранности базы, а заодно пообщаться с сыном и его друзьями.  
Их группу должны были высадить последней. Все остальные школьники уже были внизу. К каждой группе были приставлены пара безопасников с фазерами, человек из команды Дженис Рэнд и кто-то из научников. Джордж Кирк не собирался рисковать и разыскивать потерявшихся детей по всей планете.

Транспортаторная уже опустела, когда туда зашел Джордж Кирк вместе с одним из безопасников и кивнул дежурному из инженерной службы.

– Готовы? – обратился он к Джиму и его товарищам. Джим оглядел всех и согласно кивнул.

Когда он вчера сказал, что их группа спуститься на планету с капитаном «Кельвина», – восторгам не было конца. Даже Спок взволновался и съел второе яблоко, хотя перед этим все время высокомерно утверждал, что одного яблока после ужина вполне хватает, чтобы дожить до утреннего приема пищи. Тем более, как объяснил Джим, их ждало настоящее задание – проверка базы. Отец заранее выдал им падды со списками оборудования и кодами доступа.

Ухура, узнав об их задании, безапелляционно заявила, что идет с ними, потому что те две девицы, что живут вместе с ней, тупы, как пробки, и вообще попали на конференцию по неизвестной причине, и она просто не выживет, если проведет с ними еще хотя бы полчаса.

Сулу, которому достался основной шквал жалоб Ухуры, вопросительно посмотрел на Джима. Тот шепнул одними губами:

– Балеринки... – и изобразил руками что-то вроде антраша. Сулу понятливо кивнул, а Ухура с воплем «я знала, что ты меня поймешь» – практически упала ему на грудь. Хикару сделал большие глаза и слегка погладил ее дрожащие плечи, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что все остальные в каюте (исключая Спока, разумеется) стараются сдержать смех.

Когда Нийота, взяв с них железное обещание, ушла наконец в свою каюту, они заржали как кони.

– Хикару, – подвывал Джим, – если бы ты видел свое лицо. «Только ты меня понимаешь».Сайс!

– Да ладно, не переживай, – хлопнул его по плечу Скотти. – Считай себя единственным человеком, кого Нийота Ухура обнимала добровольно.

– Ну, не совсем единственным, – тихо пробубнил Боунз. Бубнеж расслышал только Джим и тут же пристально уставился на Маккоя с немым вопросом в глазах.

– Потом, – тихо ответил тот. Джим согласно кивнул, но их услышал Чехов.

– Что потом? – поинтересовался он.

– Все потом, – хмыкнул Джим.

– Неправильно, – важно объявил мелкий. – Надо говорить не так...

– А как?

– А потом – суп с котом! Так папа всегда говорит, – подумал и добавил: – Хотя на русском это звучит в рифму.

 

На планете было здорово, а может быть, это им так казалось. Они высадились в паре километров от базы, для того, чтобы прогуляться перед выполнением важной и ответственной задачи.

Джим ужасно гордился отцом, который шел в окружении его друзей и терпеливо отвечал на все их вопросы, включая самые идиотские. Даже Спок оттаял и затеял дискуссию о программном обеспечении автоматических баз с тем, чтобы, как он сказал, «исключить в будущем инциденты подобного рода, даже если сейчас они доставляют им столько удовольствия, что совершенно нелогично». На что Джордж Кирк совершенно серьезно ответил, что Вселенная, к сожалению, не всегда логична, и если кто-то захочет покорять дальние рубежи, то надо научиться мыслить вне рамок линейной логики. Спок обещал поразмыслить над столь смелым заявлением и слегка отстал, погруженный в размышления о столь непростом будущем исследователя квадранта.

А вниманием отца завладел Скотти, и они начали долгий и очень научный спор о возможностях трасварпового перемещения из одних движущихся объектов в другие движущиеся объекты. Спор прервал Чехов, потребовавший «взять его на ручки»; Джордж закинул его к себе на шею, и Павел оттуда периодически что-то вещал о программировании трасварпа и свешивался вниз с риском упасть, чтобы поорать на Скотти, с которым он был не согласен абсолютно по всем вопросам. Джим с удовольствием включился в спор, забегая вперед и пытаясь чертить на земле формулы, которые должны были подчеркивать его правоту.

Безопасника оккупировал Маккой. Конечно, где бы на Земле он нашел краснорубашечника, у которого можно было бы снять подробный анамнез. В ход пошел трикодер, потом портативный сканер, потом безопасник начал в лицах показывать размеры неизвестной твари, от которой ему удалось ускользнуть. Боунз блаженствовал – его воспринимали как врача. Ну, почти как врача. Он сообщил, что закончил первую ступень медицинской школы, то есть может работать медтехником, медбратом или акушером – конечно, после прохождения соответствующей практики. Пока в его активе были только компьютерные симуляторы.

Ухура принялась развлекать по-прежнему задумчивого Спока рассказами о сравнительной лингвистике, перемежая их ужасающими историями о глупости балерин. Сулу шел рядом и прицельно сбивал подобранным где-то прутом цветочные головки.

«Как я счастлив», – подумал Джим Кирк. Он запомнил эту мысль, потому что в следующий момент его счастье неожиданно кончилось.

Они вышли на солнечную большую поляну, сплошь окруженную густым кустарником.  
Сначала упал безопасник – с выражением безграничного удивления на лице.  
Джордж Кирк среагировал мгновенно: он стащил Пашу с собственной шеи и перекинул его Джиму, закричал «Ложись!» и выдернул откуда-то фазер. Они все застыли в нелепых позах, собравшись в кучу, и Джим уже решил, что это чья-то неумная шутка, и безопасник сейчас встанет и громко скажет что-то глупое, как кусты зашевелились, и из них вышло несколько вооруженных... людей... нет, не людей...

– Клингоны, – прошептал Хикару.

Папа выпрямился, подняв вверх руки, и начал что-то говорить на всеобщем, но клингон закричал что-то на своем и требовательно взмахнул оружием.

– Они говорят, чтобы мы шли с ними, – неожиданно сказала Ухура. Ее голос дрожал, но в остальном она казалась странно спокойной, и только Джим видел, как трясутся ее руки, сцепленные сзади в замок.

– Хорошо, Нийота, – кивнул Джордж. – Сможешь перевести мои слова на клингонский?

Нийота кивнула.

– Скажи им, что мы идем с ними. Пусть не стреляют.

Ухура выдал серию гортанных звуков, один из клингонов расхохотался, но Нийота упрямо повторила.

Пока все внимание клингонов было занято Ухурой, Джордж, не опуская рук, выразительно посмотрел на Джима, а потом на свой пояс. На поясе болтался коммуникатор в стандартном футляре. Джим согласно прикрыл глаза и постарался осторожно передвинуться так, чтобы прикрыть отца.

– Мелкий, – прошептал он одними губами стоящему рядом Павлу, тот вскинул глаза, – отцепи комм.

Паша слегка наклонил голову, показывая, что понял. Он ловко просочился между Скотти и Джимом, вцепился в ноги Джорджа и громко заревел, как маленький испуганный мальчик, которым он сейчас и был.

Клингоны всполошились и начали что-то злобно орать, Ухура завопила на клингонском, призывая то ли к спокойствию, то ли к восстанию, как вдруг все сразу стихло. Один из нападавших подтащил к себе Скотти и приставил фазер к его виску.

– Вы. Молчать. Идти за нами. Тихо, – сказал он на ломаном всеобщем.

Джордж выступил вперед и очень спокойным голосом проговорил:

– Мы поняли, мы идем. Пожалуйста, отпустите мальчика.

Клингон что-то проворчал и отвесил Скотти такой щедрый подзатыльник, что тот кубарем влетел в общую кучу. К нему кинулся Боунз с портативным сканером.

– Спокойно, – прикрикнул на них Джордж. – Спокойно. Все держитесь за мной.

Они выстроились позади Джорджа. Боунз все время оглядывался на тело безопасника с аккуратной маленькой дырочкой посередине лба. Крови почти не было, но когда младший Кирк вопросительно посмотрел на Маккоя, тот лишь покачал головой и прошептал одними губами: «Он мертв, Джим».

 

Конечно, целью нападения была звездная база на Омега-Эридан III. Выяснить это было нетрудно, тем более, что клингоны и не скрывали своих устремлений.  
К их безмерному сожалению, проникнуть внутрь базы, где хранился дилитий и другое, не менее ценное оборудование, они не смогли и уже собирались улетать, как на орбите появился корабль Федерации.

Кто же знал, что им так повезет и удастся захватить столь важных заложников – детей и одного из высокопоставленных офицеров Звездного Флота.  
Джим слышал весь разговор отца и Гаурона. Именно так представился командир клингонской группы. Гаурон распинался о собственном везении, хвастался победами и угрожал. Сначала пытками, потом расстрелом, потом перешел на них. Он прекрасно знал всеобщий и специально говорил громко, чтобы сидящие в соседнем помещении дети его расслышали.

Они действительно слышали каждое слово. Ухура кусала губы и смотрела в одну точку, густой румянец затопил ее щеки и даже окрасил мочки ушей в темно-красный цвет, Сулу размеренно дышал. Боунз сосредоточенно копался в своем медицинском чемоданчике, который почему-то не отобрали вместе с их паддами, а только тщательно осмотрели, переворошив все содержимое. Чехов сидел в углу, маленький и несчастный, по уши замотанный в кенгуруху Джима, из капюшона торчали кудряшки и кончик носа. Спок – со Споком было сложнее всего. Джим никак не мог понять, что с ним происходит. Он был какого-то серого оттенка, застывший, словно скульптура из серого лавового камня, и, казалось, не слышал ничего, что происходило вокруг.

– Боунз, – тихо позвал Кирк, – как думаешь, что с ним?

– Почем я знаю, – огрызнулся Маккой. Вид у него был совершенно потерянный. – Я уже говорил, что вообще ничего не знаю о вулканцах. Мы должны начать проходить анатомию и физиологию инопланетных форм жизни только в следующем семестре. Тем более, он метис.

– Не метис, а гибрид, – спокойно поправил его Спок. На вкус Джима слишком спокойно.

– Уффф, – выдохнул Джим, – наконец-то ты заговорил. Я думал, у тебя шок.

– У вулканцев не бывает шока.

– Судя по твоей занудливости, у вас и с мозгами напряженка, – съязвил Маккой.

– Я прошу вас воздержаться от подобных обобщений... – начал было Спок, но тут Джим услышал из соседней комнаты громкий голос отца.

– Если с головы этих детей упадет хоть один волос, то я обещаю вам, Гаурон, что Федерация не успокоится до тех пор, пока вы и все члены вашего экипажа не будете мертвы.

– Слова, слова, – усмехнулся Гаурон, – у Федерации они так часто расходятся с делом. А вот клингоны мало придают значения словам, отдавая предпочтение действию.

Джим услышал тот тошнотворный звук, который слышен тогда, когда кулак врезается в чье-то тело. Послышался сдавленный стон. В голове зазвенела и лопнула струна, и он рванулся к приоткрытой двери. Хикару попытался его остановить, но был моментально отброшен в сторону. Боунз схватил его за руки, Джим начал выкручиваться и почти победил, когда в районе шеи вдруг вспыхнула огненным цветком боль и он провалился в спасительную темноту.

Очнулся он от того, что маленькие ладошки Паши гладили его по щекам. Он открыл глаза и тут же вспомнил все:

– Папа! – он хотел закричать, но из горла вырвалось лишь сипение.

– Он там, – сказала Ухура где-то над ним, – Лео им занимается.

Джим скосил глаза: он лежал головой на коленях Ухуры, с другой стороны сидел Паша и тихо плакал, беспрерывно шмыгая носом.

– Что со мной?

– Это вулканский нервный захват, – любезно пояснили откуда-то сбоку.

– Спасибо, друг, – Джим хотел произнести это язвительным тоном, но почему-то получилось печально.

– Я решил, что если вы ворветесь в комнату для допросов, то это может стать причиной трагедии, – серьезно пояснил Спок. – Я прошу прощения, что мне пришлось прибегнуть к столь жестким мерам, но я не мог позволить вам рисковать жизнью.

– Там был мой отец.

– Я знаю, Джим, – тон Спока был почти... сочувствующим? – Я не уверен в собственных действиях, если бы в той комнате находился мой отец.

– Да, – сказал Джим Кирк, – я понимаю. Мне нужно к нему.

Он с трудом поднялся, оперся на Хикару и поковылял к той части комнаты, где лежал Джордж Кирк.

– Где мы вообще? – спросил он.

– Омега-Эридан III, – ответил Сулу.

– Нет, в данный момент, мы где?

– А-а-а, – протянул Сулу, – черт его знает.

– Это клингонский полевой модуль, – пояснил Скотти, – может использоваться как многофункциональное помещение, – он помолчал и добавил: – В том числе и для допросов. – Его лицо сморщилось словно он съел кислый лимон. – Когда изучаешь спецификации в голонете, как-то не задумываешься об истинном значении таких слов.

Папа был без сознания. Какая-то часть Джима Кирка бесновалась и орала внутри него, другая же отстраненно рассматривала ссадины на лице и руках.

– Что... – голос его прервался, он откашлялся и попытался продолжить, – что с ним, Боунз?

Маккой, хлопотавший около Джорджа, на секунду замер, а потом ответил, даже не обернувшись на Джима:

– Он будет жить, особенно если ты перестанешь путаться под ногами и дашь мне делать свою работу с теми скудными средствами, что у меня есть.

Джим задохнулся и уже хотел сказать что-нибудь очень резкое, но подошедшая Ухура потянула его прочь с совершенно неожиданной силой.

– Пойдем-пойдем-пойдем, Джим. Не мешай Лео. Он все сделает. Все будет хорошо!

– Ничего не будет хорошо, – с неожиданной злостью прошипел Джим и, вырвавшись из рук Ухуры, ушел в дальний угол.

В голове безостановочно крутились мысли: «Что скажет мама?» «Как она будет без нас?», «Надеюсь, что когда нас убьют, будет не больно!»

Последняя мысль была темной, вялой, от нее веяло безнадежной трусостью, но Джим был всего лишь пятнадцатилетним мальчишкой, а не героем Федерации, как его отец.

Он почувствовал легкое прикосновение, но только дернул плечом, показывая, что не желает ни с кем общаться. Но кто-то был очень настойчив. Джим оглянулся, готовый рыкнуть на непрошенного утешателя, но наткнулся на прямой взгляд Спока. Тот протянул ладонь к лицу Джима, легонько потрогал висок, щеку, и в голове у Кирка прозвучало отчетливое «Можно?», произнесенное Споковым голосом. Джим только кивнул, и тут же прохладные пальцы легли на его лицо, отыскивая нужные точки, и Спок, прикрыв глаза, очень тихо проговорил:

– Мой разум к твоему разуму, мои мысли к твоим мыслям, мы – одно целое…

Джим был здесь, в этом чертовом модуле, и одновременно находился далеко отсюда. Вместе со Споком он сидел на краю обрыва. Они держались за руки, внимательно наблюдая, как встает солнце над красным песком. Вокруг были только горы и пустыня. Джим оглянулся: небольшой утес, на краю которого они сидели, плавно спускался вниз, все к тому же песку.

– Мы на Вулкане? – спросил Джим.

– Да.

– Красиво.

– Да, этот вид был всегда приятен моему глазу.

Они помолчали немного.

– Зачем ты меня сюда притащил? – прямо спросил Джим.

– Мне показалось, что тебе надо успокоиться, – после короткой паузы ответил Спок.

– Я спокоен, – буркнул Джим.

Спок покачал головой:

– Ты очень напряжен, очень зол и... – он замолчал, словно был не уверен, стоит ли продолжать.

– Что «и»?

– Ты испуган.

Джим сглотнул, пытаясь справиться с гневом, душащим его. Что этот остроухий козел может знать о его чувствах?! Он задышал тяжело, готовясь сказать гадость, как вдруг вспомнил слова мамы, которые она часто повторяла: «Отличный боец никогда не гневается», и Джим сдулся, словно проколотый воздушный шарик.

– Да, – согласился он. – Я боюсь. Я не знаю, что нам делать, я не знаю, что с отцом, я не уверен, что мы сможем остаться в живых, и поэтому я боюсь.

Спок кивнул:

– Понимаю. Но, Джим...

– Да?

– Все будет хорошо.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Счастливый конец более логичен, чем несчастный.

– Да ладно!

– Хеппи-энд всегда более неупорядочен. Вселенная никогда не удовлетворяется более простыми решениями, и значит, в данном случае, благополучный исход тем более вероятен, чем менее он достижим.

– Ну ты завернул, – присвистнул Джим.

– Все дело в равновесии, – с крайне умным видом закончил Спок свою мысль. Джим подозревал, что все сказанное Споком, лишь ужасный околонаучный бред, призванный поднять его дух, но, черт побери, кто он такой, чтобы спорить с энтропией Вселенной.

– И как нам справиться с происходящим?

– Приложив усилия, – отрубил Спок и взял его за руку. Джим потрясенно смотрел, как крепко ладонь Спока сжимает его ладонь. – Нам пора.  
Кирк согласно кивнул и тут же открыл глаза.

Он сидел в углу полевого модуля, а перед ним на коленях стоял Спок и держал его за руку. Вокруг были все; ну, почти все. Не хватало только отца и Боунза.

– Что с папой?

– Он будет в порядке, Джим, – протолкался к нему Боунз. – Я обработал раны, те, которые смог и... у меня нет обезболивающего, его забрали... Я дал ему снотворное. Достаточно сильное. Он спит и будет спать еще долго. Ему нужен покой и... – он замолчал, глядя куда-то в сторону.

– Ну, – поторопил его Джим, – давай говори...

– Я предполагаю, что у него разрыв селезенки.

– У него кровотечение?

– Нет, пока нет, – заторопился Маккой, увидев лицо Джима, – это так называемый двухмоментный разрыв. Разрыв паринхемы, а потом уже последует разрыв капсулы... Ай, неважно. Короче, кровотечения сейчас нет, но оно может начаться в любой момент, от любого усилия. Даже если он чихнет.

– Я понял.

Воцарилось молчание.  
Но ненадолго. Скотти задумчиво почесал в затылке и тут же охнул, наткнувшись на внушительную шишку от клингонского подзатыльника:

– Вот зарраза! – он оглянулся на запертые двери и заговорил вполголоса: – Нам надо отправить сообщение на «Кельвин».

– Я отправил, – сказал Чехов, – пока мы шли. Я отправил текстовое сообщение по коммуникатору и отключил голосовую связь. Только я не уверен, что все написал правильно...

– Где ты взял комм? – шепотом заорал Скотти.

– У капитана. Джим мне сказал это сделать. А меня не обыскивали.

– Дай сюда, – попросил Кирк, и Павел с готовностью протянул ему вытащенный откуда-то из складок кенгурухи коммуникатор. Джим активировал его и отыскал в меню отправленное сообщение, долго смотрел на него и, наконец, прочел вслух странным, задушенным голосом: – «Нс зхвтли ужасные стршн клиногны. Прашу агневой паадершки!»

– Что-то не так? – напряженно поинтересовался Павел.

– Зачем тебе огневая поддержка? – осторожно поинтересовался Джим.

– Для солидности, – пожал плечами Чехов.

Первой не выдержала Ухура; пытаясь сдержать хохот, она стянула с шеи яркую косынку и принялась заталкивать ее в рот, чтобы не смеяться в голос. Следом зафыркал Сулу, Скотти булькал в рукав, а Боунз внимательно рассматривал что-то на потолке, периодически издавая странные звуки.

– Паша, – сказал Джим, изо всех сил пытаясь сохранять спокойствие. – Паша, почему ты написал правильно только слово «ужасные»?

– А что, все остальное неправильно? – Чехов смотрел на него глазами, полными слез и нижняя губа его дрожала.

Кирк подтянул Пашу к себе, обнял и уткнулся лицом в капюшон. Так смеяться было гораздо удобнее.

 

 

Через пару часов их навестили. Пришел Гаурон и еще какой-то клингон, увидя которого Ухура сначала посерела, а потом побагровела почти до черноты. Тот ухмыльнулся, глядя на нее, да так и продолжал скалиться все время.

Гаурон уже кивнул на Джорджа, но тут вперед выступил Боунз:

– Я вколол ему смесь бензодиазепина и хлорбутанолгидрата. Двойную дозу.

– Это что-то должно значить для меня, мальчик?

– Да, – сглотнул Боунз. – Разбудить вы его не сможете. А если вы вколете антидот, то его сердце может остановиться. Вы не получите нужных вам сведений.

– А ты не боишься, мальчик, что тогда я уведу на допрос тебя или кого-то из твоих друзей?

– Откуда мы можем знать секретные коды. Вы будете допрашивать нас только ради удовольствия?

– Мне кажется, ты слишком разговорчив, мальчик. Или ты не мальчик? Ты уже мужчина. Сколько тебе лет?

– Ему четырнадцать, – вдруг вскочил Скотти. – Он просто вымахал. Мы учимся с ним в одном классе.

Невысокий Скотти, стоящий рядом с Маккоем, который был выше его на полторы головы, производил немного странное впечатление.

– Откуда ты знаешь медицину? – подозрительно спросил Гаурон.

– У меня дед медик, – нехотя ответил Боунз.

– Ладно, – Гаурон обвел медленным взглядом всю их компанию. – У вас есть восемь часов. Потом тебе придется его разбудить, – кивнул он Боунзу. – Или мы начнем допрос... ради нашего удовольствия.

Второй клингон рассмеялся, щелкнул пальцами в сторону Ухуры и сказал ей что-то, от чего та опять побледнела. Джим, по-прежнему сидящий на полу, изо всех вцепился в ногу Боунза, не давая тому даже дернутся.

Оба клингона вышли, больше ничего не сказав, и было слышно, как щелкнул замок.  
Ухура тихо заплакала. Первым подскочил Паша и повис у нее на шее. Потом подтянулись все остальные.

Джим смотрел, как текут слезы по ее лицу, и думал, что, наверное, он способен на убийство. Потому что никто-никто не должен быть испуган настолько, чтобы плакать так горько и совершенно беззвучно.

– Что он тебе сказал? – осторожно поинтересовался Сулу.

Нийота только помотала головой, но они продолжали вопросительно смотреть, и она сдалась.

– Он назвал меня... телкой, – сказал она, прикусив губу, – и... я не могу... сказать...

– Я его убью, – тихо сказал Маккой. – Я ему глотку перегрызу, с-скотине такой.  
Джим повис у него на плечах:

– Да-да... Я помогу, – прошептал он прямо в ухо Боунзу. – Вместе грызть будем. А сейчас иди и успокой ее. Займи чем-нибудь.

Боунз потряс головой, словно хотел вытрясти из нее все лишние мысли, и повернулся к Ухуре.

– Нийота, – нежно позвал он, – милая. Пойдем, ты мне поможешь. Да? – и протянул ей руку. Та с размаху влетела в его объятия.

Никогда Джим не слышал, чтобы Боунз говорил с кем-то так ласково.

– Сейчас мы пойдем, проверим повязки. У тебя такие ловкие руки, Нийота. Кто мне поможет, если не ты? Не доверять же героя Галактики этим малолетним балбесам. Правда?

Ухура кивала, как заведенная на каждое слово Маккоя. Тот приобнял ее за плечи и увел в угол к Джорджу Кирку.

– Так, – сказал Хикару, – надо действовать. Надо что-то делать.

– Согласен. – кивнул Скотти.

– Я тоже, – Павел решительно шмыгнул носом.

Спок молча посмотрел на Джима. И все остальные тоже посмотрели на него.

– Чего уставились? – грубо спросил Джим. – Я вам тут что – капитан?

– Поскольку в данный момент старший офицер, присутствующий здесь, не может исполнять свои обязанности, то руководство может перейти к тому, кого члены группы признают своим лидером. – Спок не мог не вставить свои логичные пять центов.

– Красиво сказано, чувак, – восхитился Скотти.

– Я не чувак... – начал было Спок.

– Забей, – отмахнулся Скотти.

Спок так выразительно задрал бровь, что, в принципе, это можно было принять за ругательство. Очень грязное ругательство, по мнению Джима.

– Ладно, – сказал он, – давайте решать, что будем делать дальше. Есть идеи?

Идей было хоть отбавляй. От откровенно фантастических (напасть и захватить всех клингонов) до уныло пораженческих (сидеть и ждать спасения). Последний был сразу же отметен, как самый ужасный план на свете, насчет первого Джим сомневался, но признавал, что подобное имеет право на жизнь. Тем более, что Спок подсчитал их шансы на успех при осуществлении подобного плана. Шансы мало отличались от нуля, и поэтому идея была отложена на самый крайний случай.

Оставалось немногое – либо транспортироваться на «Кельвин» с помощью трансварпа, либо устроить героический побег. И то, и другое попахивало самоубийством, поэтому следовало все хорошо обсудить.

– Надо бежать, – безапелляционно заявил Сулу.

– Я не оставлю отца, – Кирк умел быть не менее категоричным.

– Конечно, берем его с собой.

– Как мы его потащим? Он здоровенный мужик, под два метра ростом.

– Хочу напомнить, что вулканцы в три раза сильнее...

– Ой, все! С ним бежать придется. Не воображай, что ты тут круче всех.

– Объективная реальность такова, что...

– Не бей логикой, это бесполезно.

Где-то в середине спора к ним присоединились Боунз и Ухура.

– А куда вы вообще собрались бежать? Я вам доктор, а не марафонец.

– Чисто технически, Леонард, вы еще не доктор, а всего лишь...

– Зато я отлично знаю анатомию...– угрожающе произнес Боунз.

– Возражение снимается.

Джим хлопнул ладонью по полу. Звук получился неожиданно громкий, и они все застыли, боясь, что сейчас кто-то зайдет и поинтересуется, что тут у них происходит. Но все было тихо. Судя по всему, даже охраны вокруг не было. Клингоны слишком надеялись на силовой контур полевого модуля. Да и куда, по их мнению, могла деться группа испуганных детей с избитым до беспамятства офицером звездного флота.

– Ладно, – сказал Джим, – у меня идея...

 

Через тридцать минут закипела работа. Одна из внутренних дверей была аккуратно снята с петель. Скотти, позаимствовав у Маккоя древний скальпель, раскручивал какой-то блок на стене. Блок выглядел абсолютно монолитным и имел непонятное предназначение. Задание Скотти было самым важным, именно от его успеха зависели все их дальнейшие планы.

– Это как же они его здесь крепят, – хмурился Скотти и продолжил немного сердитым тоном: – Вот ведь. Хотя... – это прозвучало уже веселее, – ага. Ага. Точно! – Скотти победно вскинул кулак.

Он уже пару минут изучал то, что скрывалось за панелью, морщил лоб, пыхтел, шмыгал носом, но вслух ничего не говорил.

– Ну?! – не выдержал Кирк.

– Все путем, – уверил его Скотти. – Нужная нам шняга есть.

– Отлично!

Скотти осторожно начал снимать крепления.

– Как мы его присоединим? В конце концов, генератор силового поля нельзя просто положить на какую-то дверь и ожидать, что она взлетит.

– Нет, конечно, – Скотти ловко перерезал скальпелем один из торчащих проводков. – Напомни, Джим, кроме теоретических расчетов, что самое главное для инженера?

– Просвети меня.

– Самое главное для инженера, мой юный падаван, это универсальная отвертка и изолента.

– И у тебя это все есть? Вот прямо сейчас?

– Конечно, – расплылся в улыбка Скотти. – Я даже больше скажу – в кармане завалялась парочка микросхем...

– Даже не буду спрашивать, зачем они тебе, – махнул рукой Джим.

– Правильно, – согласился с ним Скотти, – меньше знаешь – крепче спишь.

Тем временем Спок и Чехов потрошили коммуникатор.

– Мистер Чехов, – церемонно спрашивал Спок, – не думаете ли вы, что если мы перепрограммируем вот этот блок, то добьемся значительного усиления сигнала?

– Согласен с вами, коллега, – задумчиво морщил лоб Паша.

– Умники, – тихонько окликнул их Джим, – напоминаю вам, что помимо прочего нам нужна подробная карта местности.

– Уже найдена, капитан, – отрапортовал Чехов.  
– Я не капитан, – буркнул Джим и посмотрел в ту часть помещения, где лежал отец.

– Он спит, Джим, и ему не больно, – Боунз сел рядом с ним. – По крайней мере сейчас. Ухура за ним присмотрит.

– Да, – невпопад ответил Джим. – Хорошо. Где там ваша карта?

Они собрались в тесный кружок, совсем рядом с лежащим Джорджем, чтобы Ухура тоже могла участвовать.

– Вот здесь, – Джим указал в нижнюю часть развернутой голограммы, – здесь мы. Примерно в ста пятидесяти метрах – вход в помещение базы. За первую дверь мы попадем легко, даже если она еще закрыта. Код доступа – стандартный сигнал о помощи. Дальше – сложнее. Потребуется какое-то время на взлом основной двери. И этого времени у нас может не быть. Думаю, клингоны очень тщательно охраняют все подступы. Забаррикадироваться мы вряд ли сможем. Первую дверь легко снести штурмовым фазером.

– Но они-то этого не знают, – выступил Боунз.

– Они-то, может, этого и не знают, но очень быстро догадаются, – мрачно заметил Сулу, – не идиоты же они, в конце концов.

– Это если они уже ее не взломали, – сказал Джим. – Для этого большие умения не нужны.

– А что им мешает проникнуть дальше? – поинтересовалась Ухура.

– Защита такова, что может выдержать прямое попадание фотонной бомбы. Вряд ли у них в арсенале есть что-то серьезное.

– С этим понятно, – резюмировал Скотти, – поехали дальше.

– Теперь побег... Если решимся на него, то идти надо вот сюда, к горам. Они достаточно пологие, и склоны покрыты лесом. Видно нас не будет.

– Если у них нет тепловых датчиков, – вмешался Скотти. – А они у них, наверняка, есть. И, как минимум, парочка шаттлов. Нас догонят на раз-два.

– А почему горы?

– Потому что сигнал для связи будет мощнее.

– Это неважно, – махнул рукой Джим. – Для осуществления нашего плана я предлагаю имитировать побег и затаиться вот здесь. – Он ткнул пальцем в карту, увеличивая нужную ему часть карты. – Здесь овраг. Судя по карте, заросший кустарником и достаточно глубокий.

– А какая нам разница, глубокий он или нет? – резонно заметил Боунз. – Сами сказали о тепловом излучении.

– Я думаю, что здесь смогу что-то замутить, – ухмыльнулся Скотти. – Есть одна идейка... За счет обратного переизлучения.

– Конвективный перенос... – задумчиво выдал Спок.

– Именно, – засиял Скотти.

– Тогда нам нужен еще след из хлебных крошек, что уведет их подальше от лагеря, – подытожил Джим. – Тогда у нас появится время для взлома базы. Если мы там забаррикадируемся, то сможем послать сигнал.

– Или осуществить трасварпное перемещение прямо на «Кельвин», – предложил Скотти со слегка маньячным блеском в глазах.

– Насколько, я знаю, трансварпное перемещение обосновано вами пока только теоретически, – перебил его Спок. – Никаких испытаний не проводилось.

– Жить захочешь – и не то испытаешь.

Спок только покачал головой. Джим откашлялся:

– А что у нас с силовым контуром? 

– А все готово, – сказал Чехов. – Можем отключить в любой момент, как только вернете нам коммуникатор.

– Именно так.

– Прекрасно. Скотти, что у тебя?

– Через десять минут будет все готово, бро.

– Тогда начали?

– Покажем этим козлам, что такое юные дарования.

 

Через полчаса, сидя в мокрых кустах под экранирующим пологом из выдранного из стенных панелей изолирующего материала, Джим уже не был так уверен в том, что они что-то кому-то могут показать.

Нет, первая часть плана прошла безупречно. Ну, почти безупречно.

Силовой контур отключили, отца очень аккуратно перегрузили на импровизированную гравиплатформу, и она даже сработала как надо. Скотти с помощью пары своих микросхем устроил легкий шум в другом конце лагеря, что позволило им незаметно выйти за пределы модуля, прикрыв за собой двери и включив обратно силовой контур.  
Им очень повезло проскользнуть мимо патрулей, ведь они даже не подумали о такой возможности, когда разрабатывали свой безумный план: посчитали клингонов гораздо глупее, чем те были на самом деле. Их группу почти обнаружили, но шорох в кустах неподалеку отвлек патруль от излишне пристального осмотра окрестностей.  
Все они добрались до места, но Джим понимал, что когда вскроется факт их побега, в первую очередь клингоны обыщут всю местность вокруг лагеря.

Было мокро, неуютно, темно, но, к счастью, достаточно тепло. План захвата базы казался все более фантастическим.

Они все сгрудились вокруг гравиплатформы, ожидая неизвестно чего. Первым зашевелился Скотти: он что-то шепнул на ухо Хикару. Тот молча кивнул и исчез, ужом скользнув в мокрые кусты выше по склону. Джим посмотрел на Скотти, тот приложил палец к губам. Через пару минут сверху донеслось уханье совы.

«Сова на Омега-Эридан?» – удивился Джим, но тут выдохнул Скотти.

– Уф-ф-ф, можем говорить. Сулу покараулит.

– Ага, – кивнул Джим, кляня себя за то, что не додумался до такой простой вещи.

– У меня есть идея, – воодушевленно прошептал Скотти. – Надо увести клингонов подальше от лагеря.

– Как? – первым не выдержал Боунз и, не выдержав укоризненных взглядов, пробормотал: – Я, в конце концов, доктор, а не технический гений.

– Хорошо, чувак, что ты признаешь нас гениями, – хохотнул Скотти и тут же огреб подзатыльник от Ухуры за излишне громкий голос. – Уй...

– Не ори, – шикнул Джим.

– Что вы собираетесь делать, гении? – Боунз не собирался отставать.

Джим и Скотти переглянулись:

– Гравиплатформа, – одновременно выдали они.

– Конечно, – съязвил Боунз, – гравиплатформа. Как я сразу не понял!

– Не переживайте, Леонард, – серьезно заметил Спок. – Я тоже уловил их идею только через две с половиной секунды.

– Ну трындец, как долго, – закатил глаза Маккой. – Очень медленно соображаешь!

– Заканчивайте, горячие парни, – прошипел Джим. – Значит, так. Отправляем гравиплатформу с тепловыми датчиками по маршруту к горам.

– Да она врежется в ближайшее дерево и останется там навсегда. – Боунз, как обычно, не слишком доверял устройствам немедицинского характера.

– Не врежется, – уверенно прошептал Скотти, – я ж гений! Еще пара датчиков. Добавим микросхемку.

– У тебя бездонные карманы? – поинтересовался Боунз.

– Ну, дно у них есть, – парировал Скотти, – но его пока не видно.

– Нужны какие-то наши вещи, – вдруг сказала Ухура. – Знаете, чтобы они их находили и шли вперед. Я могу дать платок.

– Теперь надо придумать, как их оставлять на пути.

Чехов, вынырнул из капюшона:

– Я придумал. Если мы...

С гравиплатформы раздался еле слышный стон.

– Папа, – шепотом закричал Джим. – Скотти, обсуди все с Пашей.

Джордж Кирк открыл глаза и вздрогнул, когда на лоб упала тяжелая, холодная капля воды.

– Где...

– Т-ш-ш, пап, молчи, – перед его глазами возникло озабоченное лицо Джима. Сына было еле видно в окружавшем их полумраке. – Лежи тихо. Тебе нельзя напрягаться.

– Что...

– Мы сбежали. Сейчас недалеко от базы. Пока наш побег не обнаружили. Когда обнаружат, мы постараемся увести клингонов подальше от лагеря, взломать базу и послать сообщение «Кельвину».

– Хо... хорошо...

– Что еще нам сделать, пап?

– Ты командуешь...

Джим уставился на своего отца, признавшего его право командовать, и кивнул:

– Хорошо, пап...

Джордж поманил его пальцем и, когда младший наклонился ниже, прошептал ему прямо в ухо:

– Помни, что все должны вернуться домой, Джим. Иначе мама будет очень сердиться.

– Да, я понял, – согласился Джим.

 

У них все получилось. Почти. Гравиплатформа ушла вверх по склону и тихо поплыла сквозь темный лес, огибая кусты и деревья. Какую-то часть пути ее сопровождал Сулу, проверявший работу датчиков Скотти. Джим подумал, что это была, наверное, до охренения странная картина – дверь, летящая по лесу. Встретишь – рехнешься.  
Через некоторое время, в лагере клингонов послышался шум: все-таки кто-то зашел в модуль проверить пленников, которых не оказалось на месте.

Джим опасался, что окрестности лагеря все-таки обыщут, но Сулу, вернувшийся из очередной разведки, доложил, что клингоны, похоже, купились на их блеф и отправили большую группу в том направлении, куда уплыла дверь. В лагере осталось не так много народу. Почти все они засели в штабном модуле, о чем-то яростно споря. Хикару сумел подобраться достаточно близко, но его никто не заметил.

Теперь надо было незаметно пробраться в помещение базы. Джордж Кирк заверил их, что ему на открытие внутренних дверей понадобится не больше двадцати секунд.  
Спок подсчитал, что на преодоление расстояния от ближайшего укрытия до базы им понадобится еще тридцать четыре секунды, при условии, что тащить капитана будет он и Боунз.

Так что они решили действовать без промедления. И почти достигли своей цели, как все пространство осветил беспощадно яркий прожектор и голос Гаурона полоснул по нервам:

– Добро пожаловать обратно, мои юные друзья и, конечно же, капитан Кирк!

– Ну, бл... – почти ругнулся Скотти, но, покосившись на Ухуру, держащую на руках Пашу, благоразумно заткнулся.

Джим вздохнул. Кажется, пруха закончилась.

Но тут послышался жужжащий звук, прожектор заискрил и погас, и неожиданно заорал Спок:

– Пошли-пошли-пошли.

Джим выхватил у Ухуры Павла, и подталкивая ее вперед, понесся к заветной двери, рядом бежал Хикару. Скотти обогнал их, стремясь первым добежать до цели.

– Мэйдэй, – рявкнул ему Джим вслед.

– Знаю.

Вокруг что-то взрывалось, летели комья земли, слышалась сухая дробь фазерных выстрелов. Они вбежали под небольшой козырек, прикрывавший вход на базу звездного флота, но тут начался прицельный обстрел, и Джим заорал: «Ложись!», – и все попадали, и он только надеялся, что отец не слишком пострадал от этой безумной гонки и что никого не зацепило, как вдруг все закончилось.

Сначала стихли выстрелы, потом по всему периметру зажглись мощные люминофоры. В лагере стало светло как днем, и Джим увидел, что к ним направляется группа космодесантников, во главе которой шла очень разгневанная и очень беременная...

– Мама? – прошептал он.

Это действительно была Вайнона Кирк.

– Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, – начала она грозным тоном, подойдя поближе, – ваше с отцом безответственное поведение... – она задохнулась от избытка чувств, но собралась и продолжила выволочку: – Как вы вообще могли позволить захватить себя в плен? Где Джордж Генри?

Джим поежился: если мама пускала в ход их полные имена, это означало крайнюю степень раздражения. Папа говорил, что в этом случае лучше сразу окапываться, не дожидаясь серьезных последствий.

– Ма, – начал он, – ты только не волнуйся...

И тут же понял, что это была очень неудачная фраза – Вайнона побледнела до синевы:

– Где Джордж?

К счастью, на белом свете был Маккой. Надежный как скала Боунз, будущее светило галактической медицины.

– Мэм, – выдвинулся он вперед, – с вашим мужем все будет в порядке.

– А что сейчас с ним не в порядке? – голос Вайноны взлетел вверх.

Все расступились.

Джордж лежал на земле, рядом на коленях стояла Ухура и вытирала пот с его лба чьим-то грязным носовым платком.

Вайнона задохнулась и рванулась вперед.

– Джорди...

Тот слабо улыбнулся:

– Все в порядке, тыковка...

К Джиму наклонился Сулу:

– У тебя очень крутой отец, бро... Назвать эту грозную женщину тыковкой – это охрененно круто.

Круглая Вайнона, которой очень мешал живот, неловко присела около Джорджа и взяла его за руку:

– Я убью тебя, Джорди. Я просто сама тебя убью. Ты заставляешь мои волосы седеть раньше времени.

Из группы десантников выдвинулся пожилой, но очень подтянутый человек с полевой укладкой медика в руках.

– Дед, – проговорил Боунз. Сил удивляться у него уже не было. Ти Джей потрепал его по плечу:

– Что с пострадавшим, коллега?

Боунз выпрямился и посмотрел на деда блестящими глазами:

– Я предполагаю двухмоментный разрыв селезенки, – он помедлил секунду и решительно закончил: – Коллега. Еще многочисленные ушибы. Думаю, что сломано четвертое ребро.

– Понял, – кивнул ему дед и, обернувшись, крикнул: – Носилки, пожалуйста, – а потом подошел к Вайноне. – Вставай, милая. Сейчас мы окажем ему всю необходимую помощь и все будет хорошо. – Вайнона подняла на него покрасневшие глаза. – Я обещаю тебе, девочка, – твердо сказал Ти Джей.

– Хорошо, – сказала та и, опершись на руку старшего Маккоя, встала с земли. – Кто это сделал? – негромко поинтересовалась она у Джима. Тот предпочел бы промолчать, но маме в подобном состоянии лучше было не перечить. Он кивнул в сторону, где под охраной десанта стояли клингоны. Даже если их порвут на кусочки прямо здесь, он препятствовать не будет и даже поможет. Слишком хорошо он помнил, как избивали его отца.

Вайнона раздула ноздри и потянулась к ножнам на бедре. Из-за круглого большого живота движение получилось неловким и немного смешным, но никто не засмеялся.  
Тишина давила, заставляя нервничать всех присутствующих. Вайнона очень неторопливо, придерживая живот, направилась к клингонам, но тут из-за спины Ти Джея, послышался голос Джорджа:

– Тыковка...

– Не сейчас, Джордж Генри, – бросила Вайнона. – Они посмели задеть мою семью.

– Тыковка, – Джордж Кирк мог быть не менее упрямым. – Вайнона Энн Мэри, немедленно остановись. Ты показываешь детям плохой пример.

Джим закатил глаза. Папа и мама были в своем репертуаре.

– Плохой пример, – прошипела Вайнона и резко развернулась, – для них... Ой... – вдруг проговорила она? и Джим увидел, как мама уронила нож и схватилась за живот, – ой.

– Что, мам?

– Джимми, кажется, я рожаю.

– Блин!!!

Повисшее тяжелое молчание, в котором чувствовались всеобщая паника и легкий невроз одновременно, нарушил Паша Чехов, высунувшийся из-под Джимова локтя:

– А Боунз у нас может работать акушером. Сам мне сказал, – наябедничал он.

– У меня только теория, – взвыл Маккой-внук, но было поздно.

– Знаете что, – сказал Скотти, бледнея на глазах, – кажется, мне дурно...

Джим пожалел, что тоже не может хлопнуться в обморок.

 

 

Эпилог

На конференции юных ученых было очень интересно и немного скучно. Особенно после всего, что они пережили за последние несколько дней.

Они так и ходили везде, всемером, пугая окружающих своей толпой. Ухура обычно шла под руку с Боунзом, у которого на лице, кажется, навечно застыло «Завидуйте, суслики – это моя девушка!». Спок старался держаться ближе к Джиму. Пашку по очереди таскали на шее Скотти и Сулу. Со стороны они напоминали цирк-шапито. Так, по крайней мере, говорила мама, когда встречала их компанию на променаде.

Вайнона выгуливала выздоравливающего Джорджа. По мнению Ухуры, вид слегка прихрамывающего отца с тростью в руках и слингом через плечо, в котором спала новорожденная сестренка Джима, мог вызвать приступ неконтролируемого умиления у любого.

– Такое ми-ми-ми, – говорила она. Джим отказывался верить, что человек, использующий подобные выражения, в будущем может стать звездой лингвистики. Но это не помешало Кирку устроить десятиминутную овацию со свистом и ободряющими криками после ее доклада. Команда, естественно, поддержала. Даже Спок, кажется, свистнул, что Джим считал своей выдающейся победой в деле перевоспитания вулканца.

Так же дружно они болели за Сулу, который очень браво махал шпагой налево и направо, а потом еще прочел доклад по биологии каких-то инопланетных цветочков.  
Выступление самого Джима и Скотти было решено объединить с выступлением Чехова. Спок обещал помочь с иллюстративным материалом. Остальные, включая маму и папу, должны были прийти поболеть.

Джим, устав от постоянного столпотворения, сбежал в близлежащий кафетерий, пообещав принести всем пончиков.

Он стоял в очереди и думал, что Спок, наверное, был прав: никогда не стоит отчаиваться. Хэппи-энд может случиться совершенно неожиданно, особенно если приложить определенные усилия. Кирк вздохнул и подумал, что ему скоро четырнадцать, а Ухура теперь окончательно и бесповоротно с Боунзом, и теперь.... Что именно «теперь», он не успел додумать, потому что его дернули за рукав и сказали:

– Привет! Я – Гейла, а тебя как зовут, красавчик?

 

Когда ты целуешься в какой-то подсобке с зеленокожей и очень красивой орионкой, то последнее, о чем ты думаешь, запер ли ты изнутри дверь. Так что когда эту чертову дверь распахнули и мамин голос патетически воскликнул:

– Боже, как она сидит – мальчику же неудобно! – Джиму оставалось досадовать только на самого себя и собственную безалаберность.

– Ну-ну, дорогая, что-то ты круто взяла, – ласково пробасил Джордж под хихиканье этой стаи гиен, что называли себя друзьями Джима. Здесь была улыбающаяся Ухура, скалящийся Маккой, слегка позеленевший Спок, Скотти и Сулу с одинаковым покерфейсом и прыгающий от восторга Чехов.

– Джордж, – строго сказала мама, – ты не понимаешь! Я мечтала произнести эту фразу почти четырнадцать лет!!! – и рассмеялась во весь голос.


End file.
